bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Harry Pothead, The High Hunter Of Cainhurst/Harry Pothead’s Top 10 Aesthetically Pleasing Weapons
When it comes to weapons, some are functional and powerful, while others are aesthically gifted. Welcome to watchmojo.com and today we’re-Oh sorry- Welcome to Harry Pothead’s Top 10 Weapons that just look too good. Period. 10. Chikage This one makes the list because it’s a katana, and katanas are badass. It’s pretty low on the list because I personally think it doesn’t fit those meant to wield it, the Cainhurst Vilebloods. Knights should have more knight-like swords, not katanas. Also, while being a trick weapon, it doesn’t really transform. This is part of the reason I don’t like the Hunter Axe, because it just transforms into a bigger axe. 9. Kirkhammer So to start this one off, I’ll spoil it and say that I’m not including Ludwig’s Holy Blade, but this one instead. The holy blade and this weapon are just too similar. In fact, the base mode is the exact same sword, and they both become bigger weapons when sticking it inside a “sheath”. The kirkhammer, though, has more diversity. It’s a cool sword that turns into A GIANT F**KING HAMMER THAT LOOKS IMPOSSIBLE TO WIELD! It really is a cool signature weapon for the Healing Church Hunters. 8. Saw Cleaver Now I know I bashed the Hunter Axe for being too simplistic (an axe transforming into a bigger axe) and that’s not too far off from the Sae Cleaver, which is why it’s number eight. The reason it’s on here though is because it’s so goddamn iconic to the game. It’s the weapon in the cover for the stereotype hunter, and it really shows the unique style Bloodborne has. 7. Bloodletter Not as much to say about this one, it just looks like a really cool mace. When you transform it, it looks like something a boss would wield, and that’s awesome. 6. Logarius’ Wheel When it comes to looking epic, this weapon kinda falls short. But it places high on the list because of the boldness and uniqueness of this weapon. It also really just looks like a joke weapon, especially with the traffic cone of a helmet it comes with. I’d use it for some laughs, though. 5. Blade of Mercy The Blade of Mercy is awesome, especially when it’s wielded by none other than Eileen The Crow (deep respect). It makes for a cool but not too big or ambiguous sword and even cooler duel wielding ones. 4.Beast Cutter Props for the design on this one, as it looks like the Saw Cleaver shortened its handle and looks more like a sword. This is also a combination of two of my favorite weapons, the threaded cane and saw cleaver. 3. Threaded Cane As mentioned before, the Threaded Cane is one of my favorite weapons in the game. It just looks badass, and you look badass when you wield it. I like to wear a top hat with it so I look like Jacob Frye from Assassin’s Creed Syndicate, the cause for my love of cane swords. 2. Simon’s Bowblade I have to love this one because it’s one of the few weapons to transform into a firearm (or bow, I guess), but this one is special because it’s something unique like a bow, and not just a rifle. The sword itself is my favorite part though, looking like a ritualistic blade 3x the size. 1. Burial Blade Last but not least by any stretch is this masterpiece. The Burial Blade is in my opinion well earned for beating the final boss. The sword is awesome, and it’s transformation is SO cool. I also have a thing for scythes, so it might be a bit biased. The transition from sword to scythe is so cool, and it really shows how the weapons have evolved, going from a huge assembly to a flock of the wrist for some. Say what you want, but it is so fun throwing enemies to the side almost effortlessly. And there you have it. Like and subscribe for more countdowns and- damn it I did it again. I hope you enjoyed it, though. I’ll be making more in terms of attire, left hand weapons, and more related to functionality and even a bottom ten list for each. Honorable Mentions (not in order of importance) Ludwig’s Holy Blade Kos Parasite (with milkweed rune) Rakuyo Church Pick Category:Blog posts